The present invention relates to an actuator device, particularly suited to activating the friction clutch of a motor vehicle.
Known servodriven actuators for activating the friction clutch of motor vehicles substantially comprise a hydraulic cylinder, the piston of which is connected to a clutch activation lever; said cylinder is supplied with pressurized oil, the flow and pressure of which is controlled by a valve in proportion to the force exerted by the driver of the motor vehicle on the friction clutch pedal. Actuators of this type present several drawbacks. First of all, actuators of this type are not suitable for complete automation (irrespective of the driver's action) of the clutch engagement and disengagement manoeuvres and gear selection and engagement manoeuvres on a conventional type mechanical gearbox.
Furthermore, in a vehicle equipped with an actuator of this type, it is sometimes impossible to perform the clutch engagement manoeuvres and thus gear engagement when the actuator wears out. Finally, actuators of the type described above occupy considerable space and are rather unreliable, due to the large number of components they comprise and of pipes required to make the hydraulic connection between the various components.